


Don't Fight It

by Libbyhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbyhart/pseuds/Libbyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fight It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willing_Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/gifts).



“Don’t fight it, Lils,” Scorpius breathed. She looked as if she’d like to spit on his face, but she just glared, blinking furiously. A tear welled up at the corner of her eye and as it rolled down the side of her face, Scorpius leaned over and licked it. Her thighs clamped harder around his hand, but he could still feel her hot little cunt, and the hard knot of her clit pulsing beneath his fingers. He grabbed her tit and squeezed. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream. 

“Next time,” he whispered. “You’ll spread your legs for me.”


End file.
